Ascended Master
Ascended Master is an ability exclusive to God Slayers. This ability allows them to gain the mind of a god, opposed to the body like how Dragon Force and other Slayer Forces can with their respective species. Description Ascended Master is a First Generation God Slayer ability unique to God Slayers and God Slayers alone since no other form of Slayer Magic has an ability like it. To use this ability the God Slayer's teacher must use their magic power to draw properties from their soul and embed it in the God Slayers mind. As time passes the properties will begin to grow and adapt with the God Slayer to turn into an alter ego of sorts. This alter ego becomes active and takes control over the body when the God Slayer clears their mind. When it is activated, the properties of the god's soul synchronizes with the user's psyche to evolve it to point that it becomes a separate dimension. This allows them to enter a state of higher consciousness because they will gain the heavenly knowledge and wisdom that their teacher possesses. Entering this state allows them to gain various abilities. When Ascended Master is active users are capable of completely rational thoughts devoid of any biases. They can see the truth of their opponents and the world around them to a point, giving them limited clairvoyance. How far into the future they can see will depend on the wisdom of their teacher and how much their mind can handle. Aside from clairvoyance, being capable of rational thoughts will allow the user to remain calm at all times as they will be able to separate themselves of their biases. Emotions like pain, fear, and anger no longer hinder them in a fight, allowing them to fight to their fullest potential. On the topic of fullest potential, the God Slayer gains the same level of skill over their God Slayer Magic as their teacher. They are able to perform incredibly difficult spell with relative ease and gain access to all of the potential of their magic. Mere words cannot properly articulate just how skillful the user becomes. This level of skill and give the God Slayer access to a group of spells that would otherwise be inaccessible to them. These spells are called the Supreme God Slayer Arts. Their element or a pre-existing source of their element will instantly responsed to the smallest and quietest of thoughts to the point that it starts to act like it has a mind of its own. When a God Slayer is using Ascended Master they can generate and release their element from their body instantly. This allows them to attack or defend at a moment's noticed. They can even multitask and perform multiple spells at once to try to attack an opponent from all sides and defend themselves. This makes Ascended Master users a fearsome on the battlefield to the point that some have been able to take down many regular opponents at once without receiving so little as a scratch. With this level of consciousness, the God Slayer is able to give their thoughts a physical form known as psychic energy. Psychic energy can be utilized in a variety of ways for example telekinesis, telepathy, and psychic attacks somewhat similar to those of Otohime Dragonborn. The energy can also be used defensively by using it shield oneself from psychic attacks and manipulation. As stated before, using Ascended Master turns the psyche of the user into a dimension of its own. Through a couple of seconds physical contact and a lot of magic power a God Slayer is able to transfer targets or themselves to and from their psyche dimension. It is very hard for others to escape this dimension even for fairly experienced users of Teleportation Magic. God Slayers can use this trait in many ways for example: holding objects in the dimension and releasing them when needed like Requip, using their dimension to teleport, or transfer a body part of an opponent as a way to use this trait offensively. Since the dimension is still their psyche in the end they are partially gods of their psyche dimension. They can alter and manipulate the dimension in any way they want including how time passes in the dimension, space, the landscape, weather, or anything else they want. This would spell trouble for anyone trapped in the dimension if it wasn't for the fact that any harm the opponent receives while they are in the dimension is temporary. Additionally, the God Slayer cannot alter or manipulate any living thing in the dimension so they cannot just force their opponent to kill themselves. Even if they could they would have to keep the opponent in the dimension indefinitely for once they leave they will be revived. Also, keeping living or inanimate things in the dimension for long periods of time is very draining so it is impossible to keep them in the dimension indefinitely. Weaknesses Knowledge is power and power corrupts. Using Ascended Master comes is very risky so this ability should be used with caution. The process of ascending their consciousness to a higher level is very harmful for the God Slayer's mind. With every use their mind is destroyed more and more until they lose even the very concept of otherness. The God Slayers who are this mentally broken are known as Feral God Slayers because of their berserk and animalistic nature. They want to destroy anything in their way and won't stop until they are dead. Another weakness is the God Slayer must be perfectly still to meditate and clear their mind to the necessary point. This of course, leaves them vulnerable to an attack. This weakness can be bypassed in a number of ways such as having a clone meditate or enhancing their mental abilities with a magic like Psionics so they are able to clear their mind without staying still. Using either of these methods may or may not come with more drawbacks depending on the user. The next weakness is that this isn't an ability like Dragon Force or other similar abilities. It doesn't enhance the body, it enhances the mind. In fact, the body is weakened slightly when the ability is in use. This isn't always apparent because most God Slayers use their telekinetic abilities to cover up this flaw by using it alongside their physical traits. However, if an opponent is somehow able to nullify the God Slayer's telekinetic abilities with Nullification Magic or something similar it will be possible to exploit this weakness. The last weakness is that using this ability requires a large amount of magic power. Many users burn out very quickly while using this ability and when they do burn out they are too mentally and physically tired to walk. This is possibly the biggest weakness of this ability because the God Slayer is as good as dead if an opponent can survive long enough. Trivia *The dimension aspect was inspired by Kamui from the Naruto series. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Abilities Category:God Slayer Magic